HiME After it All
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: The Festival is over and life goes on...but not in the direction Mai expected it to. Mikoto, however, finds this is the only way life should be! Shoujo ai and yuri!


Well, here it is…the second one-shot that I churned out over Midterm week when I should have been studying for my tests…I'm so bad;p

I got this notion into my head for a Mai-HiME story and it would leave until I put it down on paper so I give you a one-shot featuring Mai and Mikoto (because these two don't get enough love!!) with cameos of Shizuru and Natsuki along with the rest of the gang!

Please enjoy!! (hintREAD/RIVIEWhint)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or any of the characters that appear therein…if I did, the manga would have been full of shoujo-ai!!

ON WITH THE STORY

"HiME After it All"

Everything had gone back to normal…and in some ways got quite boring. Sure, she had school and her part-time job at the café but that didn't stop the feeling of something missing from her life. Not only that but even being so busy didn't halt the memories and emotions accompanying that have recently been popping up more often than usual ever since the beginning of this week concerning her roommate.

The week had actually started out just fine, just as hectic as ever. Waking up wrapped in the embrace of Mikoto, which was beginning to cause little tingles to run through all her nerve endings every morning; feeding herself and the bottomless pit the cat-like girl calls a stomach; getting ready for and dashing to school in time to catch up with Tate who was naturally being glomped by Shiho.

Yep, all in a day at Fuka Academy.

The funny thing was that Mai never really felt jealous or any of those twisted emotions since the Festival ended whenever she saw Tate with Shiho. In fact, she began to like spending time with Mikoto more than with Tate…_odd_.

Shoving those thoughts from her head, Mai continued reviewing the day things started to become horrible and wonderful at the same time for her.

Walking with Tate and Shiho the rest of the way until the school finally neared, Mai greeted some of the others also on their way to school. Akane and Kazu-kun were making lovey-dovey eyes at each other again but it was so sweet that no one had the heart to interrupt. Akane still worked at the same café as Mai and was as cheerful and sweet as ever. She even forgave Miyu and Alyssa for destroying her Childe and in effect, Kazu-kun. The short haired girl with her boyfriend stopped blushing and staring at each other just long enough to say 'good morning' to the passing child HiME and her only family which was returned before both couples went on their way.

Golden haired Alyssa was being escorted by her cybernetic bodyguard Miyu, laughing and smiling at the blued haired 'girl' who shyly returned her Mistress's love. When Mashiro brought back the ones most precious to the HiMEs she also brought Alyssa back for Miyu. The diminutive dean of the school figured that since Miyu and Alyssa had helped the original HiMEs to defeat the Obsidian Lord that they deserved the chance to be happy too.

Looking away from them and over towards the left where another entrance to the school grounds was, Mai heard the unmistakable sound of an engine getting closer and closer. Suddenly speeding in through the gated entrance arch came a Ducati roaring for all its worth and quickly approaching the school proper before veering off into the surrounding woods. The only thing really noticeable besides the motorcycle itself was the two bodies riding it.

'Looks like Natsuki gave Kaichou a ride again today.'

Mai's unspoken speculation was proven true as soon two figures separated from the forest and began walking towards the building doors.

"Mai! There's Natsuki!"

Glancing down at the shorter dark-haired girl clinging to her side, Mai smiled. "I see Mikoto. Shall we go over and say 'hi'?"

"Un!"

Mai turned to Tate and Shiho. "We'll see you two later."

Tate nodded. "See ya later Mai, Mikoto."

Shiho merely nodded before she again focused on her Onii-chan.

Mikoto led the way, pulling and tugging on Mai's arm. "Hurry Mai!" Smiling amusedly, the orange haired girl picked up hr pace slightly. "Yes, yes Mikoto. Don't worry, we will catch them."

Soon enough they did indeed catch up to the two women. "Natsuki!" Mikoto jumped and glomped Natsuki while rubbing herself into the flustered girl's bosom.

"Mikoto! Oi! Stop it!"

Mikoto only held on harder and decided to tease the girl a bit. "Natsuki feels nice but not as nice as Mai." With that she let go and scampered over to glomp Mai, leaving behind a red-faced Natsuki with a pulsing vein throbbing on her forehead.

"MIKOTO!!"

A raspberry blown her way was her only answer along with a ton of laughter from Mai and the only other high school student present in their group, Shizuru.

Light brown hair fluttered slightly in the gentle breeze and teasing smirk placed underneath sparkling russet eyes, Shizuru looked like any man's wet dream and quite a few of girls' if her fan club was any indication. Alas, bad news for all others, her heart belonged to only one; the blushing bad-ass babe with the motorcycle right next to her.

Said babe didn't appreciate the laughter nor the teasing from her first and still best friend. "Natsuki looks so cute! And don't worry Natsuki; I'm sure you feel just fine."

Poor Natsuki could only blush further at that. "SHIZURU!!"

Trying to stifle her laughter unlike Mai and Mikoto, Shizuru followed a stomping and huffing in indignation Natsuki into the building…unable to resist teasing her further.

"Natsuki is so mean. I was only trying to cheer you up and if you're still sore about the amount of cleavage you have I can always help you with that."

Here Shizuru grabbed onto Natsuki's breasts from behind and squeezed a little. Natsuki's face positively erupted lava red, and she let out a very piercing but small scream! Though it wasn't small enough to not attract attention.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Natsuki's vocalization of embarrassment and anger caught the patrolling Haruka's notice. And wherever there is Haruka, Yukino isn't too far behind.

"KUGA! No yelling in the halls!"

Bulldozing a path through students, leaving a wake for Yukino to follow her long-time friend and loved one, Haruka quickly reached the side of the ex-HiMEs. Once she caught sight of the reason for Natsuki's shout, Haruka lost focus on reprimanding the blue-haired biker and reoriented on the student council president.

"Bubuzuke! Why aren't you getting ready for our student council meeting!? We have a lot of things to discuss and you're only getting here NOW!?"

As Haruka continued, Shizuru let go of Natsuki who automatically crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from everyone still red in the face. Mai and Mikoto who had stayed behind the Kaichou and her favorite teasing target noticed that Haruka was about to go into one of her rants and wanted out of there quick.

"Natsuki, Kaichou, we'll catch you two later! Have a good day! You too Yukino, Haruka!"

Grabbing onto Mikoto's collar, Mai hightailed it out of there. Soon enough they came to the split in the hall that separated the high schoolers from the others in the lower grades. Mai put Mikoto down and said goodbye.

"Remember to meet me at our usual place for lunch Mikoto."

A firm nod and serious look on the younger girl's face reassured Mai that Mikoto would rather loose a body part then miss out on her cooking. Turning to go, Mai saw Nao head over to join Mikoto on their walk to class. Smiling at how things have gotten much better in the month since the ending of that cursed Festival, Mai headed for class.

Putting her stuff away while sitting down at her desk next to the window, Mai didn't see the two fingers weave through air to poke her exposed sides as she reached into her schoolbag on top of her desk.

"Eehhaa!!"

Jumping up swiftly and holding her sides, Mai turned accusing violet eyes to the bespectacled girl sitting behind her.

"Chie! It's too early for that!"

Smirking, the gossip queen merely shrugged and sat back into her seat. "But it's too much fun Mai and your reaction is too cute!"

Sighing in defeat, Mai sat back down and turned sideways so she could keep an eye on Chie.

"I don't know what Aoi sees in you."

Chie smiled. "She already knows I'm a little flirt."

Mumbling, Mai turned back around to face forward as Midori came in to start class. "Does she know you can be a pervert too? I've seen some of those pictures you like to take in the locker room."

A low chuckle was her answer.

"Alright class! It's a brand new week and I've got new material for all of you!"

Midori's excited announcement was met with groans and small boos. Of course, her smile stayed just as big as the self-proclaimed 17 year old began class.

'Ugh. It's going to be a long class.' Mai sighed in resignation as she took notes. Not soon enough, it was time for lunch. Letting out a relieved breath at the lunch bell, the former HiME packed her things up and after calling out a goodbye to Chie and Aoi went to go meet Mikoto, Tate, and Shiho at their usual lunch spot.

Leaning against the tree that shaded their clearing was Tate, waiting. "Tate!" Smiling and waving as she neared, Mai didn't really notice that her boyfriend hadn't returned the gestures like usual.

"Where's Shiho?"

Tate just shuffled his feet a bit before taking a deep breath and looking at Mai.

"Mai, we need to talk."

Confused and a little worried that something was wrong, Mai nodded and followed the kendo boy further away from any others around.

Mikoto at this point was just on her way to meet with Mai for her delicious lunch. Mikoto could practically taste the bento already and she began drooling slightly as she daydreamed of all the goodies Mai could have put into the lunches. The black haired had almost reached the tree that marks their lunch spot when a streak of orange ran past her and water seemed to come out of nowhere to splash against her cheek.

Too late, a familiar scent caressed her nose and Mikoto took a deep breath before realizing that the one who had just passed her was Mai. Confused, Mikoto touched the drops of water on her cheek before bringing them to her mouth. The salty bitterness of tears stung her tongue.

Mai was crying!

That was the only thought that penetrated her confusion. The next was 'why'? The answer to that question came out from the shadow of the tree before Mikoto could run after her beloved roommate.

"Tate…what's wrong with Mai?"

Tate jerked his head up from staring at the ground, startled. "Oh…Mikoto…" Tate had trailed off and avoided the golden stare Mikoto aimed at him.

"You didn't answer my question. What. Is. Wrong. With. Mai?"

The boy in front of her continued to avoid her gaze and shuffled his feet with his hands in his pants pockets, wincing at the girl's tone when she asked her question again. A sneaking suspicion began to take root in Mikoto's mind that he had something to do with Mai running and crying.

That suspicion became a full-fledged certainty when Shiho showed up and wrapped her arms around Tate's torso. "Onii-chan, did you get the chance to talk to Mai about us?"

Mikoto's golden eyes widened before narrowing dangerously and focusing on the pair.

"What?"

The quiet demand sent shivers down Tate's spine as he thanked God that the girl glaring murder at him no longer had Miroku. Shiho turned to the girl who was once a HiME with her and explained what Tate wouldn't.

"Onii-chan is going out with me and needed to tell Mai that they were no longer together."

Shiho flinched and pressed herself further into Tate's side as those furious golden eyes riveted to her. Shifting her gaze back to Tate, Mikoto clenched her fists at the thought of how much Mai must be hurting.

"And this couldn't have waited at least until school was over for the day!?"

Mikoto was royally pissed off! No one hurts Mai! Not while Mikoto is around.

Frustrated and angry, Mikoto turned to run after Mai. After running for a bit in the direction she saw Mai head, Mikoto lifted her nose to scent the air for Mai's unique smell. Just like that last time when Mai first found out about being a HiME while protecting Takumi, Mikoto caught her trail in the air and noticed it began to enter the woods that were between the school and the dorms. Even with a pretty good idea where Mai was dashing too, Mikoto kept her nose working just in case.

Another familiar scent invaded and covered Mai's. Natsuki was near and may have seen the fleeing girl. Following the new trail, she arrived on the scene just as Natsuki was getting onto her bike.

"Natsuki!"

About to put her helmet on, Natsuki paused at Mikoto's voice and got off her vehicle to face the younger girl.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Mai?"

Drawing her brows together at the question and the fact that Mikoto looked angry, Natsuki answered. "No…why?"

Cursing her luck, Mikoto related the scenario to the other girl. At first Natsuki's face reflected her concern before quickly turning to anger.

"He WHAT!? I should have hit him lower that first time I met the no good rat!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself somewhat, Natsuki turned back to the golden eyed girl. "I suppose you're following her then. If you can't find her anywhere around here give me a call and I'll help you look."

Nodding in appreciation, Mikoto then left to continue her search quickly picking up Mai's scent once again. Natsuki glared at the ground for a moment before swearing and jamming on her helmet and revving her Ducati's engine, churning up turf on her way out of there to go pick up Shizuru for their lunch together.

Swiftly dodging any and all obstacles in her way with practiced ease, she arrived at the school entrance in no time to find Shizuru waiting with a smile that quickly altered to a worried frown of concern when she noticed that Natsuki was upset about something when she lifted her helmet visor.

Gently laying a hand on the leather clad arm and drawing Natsuki's eyes, Shizuru asked what the matter was. Natsuki shook her head and tried to smile at her most precious person, marveling at how well Shizuru could read her emotions.

'Of course she could. She even said she is always looking at you.'

Shaking her head again to get her thought back to the present and handing Shizuru her helmet, Natsuki waited until Shizuru held her securely around her waist before starting to leave the school grounds to go to the local café.

"I'll tell you as we eat Shizuru."

"Ok."

The wind whipped and clawed at both girls as the motorcycle weaved in and out of traffic, speeding along as smooth as silk until they reached their destination. Easily finding a seat in a booth next to the front windows and ordering a small meal each, both girls sat back in silence both enjoying the companionship of the other. Their food came and they had small talk in between bites such as; 'how was your day?' 'what are you doing tonight?' 'have you finished meetings for the day?'

At the end of the meal Shizuru put down her drink and finally asked Natsuki about what happened to make her so agitated.

"So is Natsuki now going to tell me why she was being a grumpy yet so cute teddy bear earlier?"

As expected that blush appeared on the pale girl's cheeks, making her look so cute that Shizuru's teasing grin grew.

"I was NOT a grumpy teddy bear!"

Teasing smile still present, Shizuru put her hands together before her to cover her growing smile, unable to resist some more fun at the expense of poor Natsuki.

"Ara, so Natsuki admits she's cute?"

"Aarrgghh! No! I didn't say that! I…just…Damnit Shizuru!"

Flustering Natsuki is as fun as always. After a small amount of time chuckling, Shizuru got down to business.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

Uncrossing her arms and loosing her patented 'Shizuru induced blush' while turning back to face Shizuru, emerald green eyes focused on blood red becoming hard with anger and concern. Natsuki's deep, husky voice bluntly told Shizuru everything Mikoto had said and not said about what happened to Mai then Natsuki's own exchange of words with the searching girl.

Shizuru listened without interruption as she analyzed the situation, calmly drinking her tea. Natsuki kept her gaze on Shizuru as she finished, noticing the faraway thinking look in the dark crimson eyes. Being patient wasn't Natsuki's strong suit but for this woman sitting across from her a lot of those norms in her personality didn't apply; so Natsuki sat back in her chair grumbling to herself about various ways she could make Tate suffer for emotionally hurting one of her few best friends and a kind soul like Mai.

Shizuru soon refocused on the present and saw the mumbling Natsuki as she imagined every possible punishment she could inflict upon that blond rat and smiling sinisterly at each one. Shizuru almost fan squealed at how ADORABLE her Natsuki was at the moment but she managed to keep it at an adoring smile which stayed even as she called out to her companion, drawing the plotting biker back from thoughts of revenge.

"Natsuki."

Grunt. "Yeah?"

Setting her cup down, Shizuru's face adopted her rarely used serious demeanor. "Have you thought that maybe this is a good thing?"

Brows scrunched together in confusion, Natsuki shook her head. "How can it be? He hurt her bad enough that she probably won't come back to school for at least two more days!"

"I agree that he should have picked a better time and place to talk to Tokiha but this now gives Mikoto a chance to express her feelings towards Mai."

Natsuki was still confused. "What? But Mikoto is always telling Mai how much she likes her."

Shizuru just reached forward to tuck a stray piece of dark blue hair behind Natsuki's ear. "Silly Natsuki. I did the same for years."

It took only a nanosecond of time before the 'Shizuru induced blush' came back with reinforcements.

"O-oh…"

Both girls were silent for a while, contemplating everything that had been said until Natsuki tentatively broke the silence.

"So…what should I do Shizuru? I don't want to leave Mai alone and Mikoto might need help convincing Mai that her affections are deeper that she takes them."

"Hmm…"

Bringing a hand to her cheek, Shizuru thought about what the best course of action would be. "I agree that we shouldn't leave Mai alone but for now we should let Mikoto take care of her. We will visit later. As for the other concern, we'll wait and see how things progress before doing anything."

Natsuki nodded and went back to her drink but not before smiling shyly at Shizuru and trailing her fingers down the older woman's arm to finally intertwine with the Kyoto woman's fingers.

"Then we'll wait and hope Mikoto knows what to do."

Both women smiled and got back to enjoying each others' presence.

----

Soon after leaving Natsuki behind, Mai's scent became stronger and Mikoto knew that the orange haired girl had passed through her recently. Mikoto stuck to the ground instead of in the trees because Mai wouldn't have gone into the surrounding foliage and this way, tracking her movements would be easier.

Crawling through a hedge in her way, Mikoto noticed something sprawled haphazardly amongst the branches of the bush. Upon closer inspection the objects turned out to be Mai's schoolbag and bento bag. Picking both up and making sure everything was ok, Mikoto's stomach gave out a loud growl when she checked up on the bentos to find all the food was still intact. Mikoto shook her head sending her two braids flying and ruthlessly overrode her hunger pangs with the consuming thought of finding Mai first.

She slung the bags over her shoulder to rest with her own schoolbag before continuing. Crawling over undergrowth, jumping over tree roots, and weaving in between tree trunks finally ended when Mikoto made it to the edge of the forest right next to the dorms.

Not caring that she was dirty and scratched up, the cat-like girl hurried inside of the building where the room she shared with Mai was located. Standing outside of their door, Mikoto took a deep breath through her nose to make sure Mai was inside. Mai's gentle, clean scent combined with the tang of tears lingered in the air and led right through the door so Mikoto knew she was inside. Gingerly Mikoto turned the doorknob half expecting it to be locked and surprised that it wasn't.

Turning the knob as silently as possible and inching through the small opening she allowed the door to make, Mikoto then shut the door just as quietly and slipped off her shoes. Golden eyes glanced around the living room/kitchen and found no trace of the orange-haired tenant.

Stealthily, with her usual cat-like grace apparent in her movements, Mikoto set down her and Mai's schoolbags against the wall next to the door before going to the kitchen to deposit the lunch boxes on the counter next to the stove.

'If Mai isn't in this area she'd either be in the bathroom or our bedroom.'

A quick glance found the bathroom open and empty.

'Bedroom…'

Mikoto's reasoning proud true when she heard sobs filter through the closed bedroom door. A tentative hand caressed the wood of the barrier and golden eyes closed in pain. Mai was hurting and there was no real enemy for Mikoto to destroy so Mai would smile again. Mikoto hated feeling helpless like this, and she didn't really know what to do in a situation like this. Having been raised by her Grandfather all alone in the mountains then going out into the world to search for her older brother left a serious lack of emotional education concerning things like this where others were involved and circumstances weren't clear cut. It's only been since she's been with Mai that Mikoto learned about interaction with other people and becoming conscious of rules in society.

Of course many of those things don't apply whenever she's with Mai because just being in the amazing cook's presence brought out Mikoto more natural instincts such as the hugging, cuddling, and declarations of all the emotions she feels while near Mai. No one else got such reactions from Mikoto, and when asked why by a curious and observant Shizuru, Mikoto simply answered that she loves Mai. Shizuru looked slightly startled at such a confident and clear answer before smiling ever so softly, crimson eyes glazed with a faraway look as she recognized the very reason for her own actions and attitude towards a certain blue haired girl.

"Never forget that Mikoto, and make sure you continue telling that to Mai. I'm sure hearing that from you will always make Mai happy and one day may save her from heartache."

Mikoto, at that time, had nodded furiously, determined to follow through so that Mai would always be happy. It was now finally time to remind the orange haired girl that she was still loved and had someone fully and completely in her corner who loves her unconditionally. Standing up straighter and giving one firm nod to herself, Mikoto slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

There on the left bed huddled a shaking and crying Mai. It was clear that the busty girl had been crying for awhile because of the softness of her sobs and the lack of violence in her breathing, though a hitch was evident every few moments.

"Mai…"

Mikoto's hesitant voice got no answer. Moving closer and kneeling down so her head was level with the orange haired head buried in the pillow face down. Mikoto whispered out the older woman's name again.

"Mai…"

The sobs quieted even more but the shaking never truly ceased and Mai didn't respond otherwise. Two hands roughened with calluses by her sword pressed down on the blue comforter to balance out the body that leaned over closer to Mikoto's curled up roommate.

A pair of lips brushed against an exposed tearstained cheek and trailed over to gently caress an ear with a heartfelt statement of fact.

"I love you Mai."

There was a moment of tense silence from Mai where even her shaking stopped and breathing stilled. Mikoto just backed up though she was still hovering over the bed. Out of nowhere red-rimmed violet eyes collided with calm golden eyes as two arms lost their rip on the soaked pillow and opened to pull down the younger girl into a desperate embrace.

"Mi-ko-to…"

Mai's usually perky voice was hoarse from crying so long and hard and tears had once again begun to fall. Sympathetic tears fell from Mikoto's own eyes as she choked out Mai's name and returned the embrace, now lying down beside the older girl and clinging to her neck, burying her face between Mai's breasts. And in that position they stayed just being quiet or talking about Mai's feelings towards the break up and letting her release all the emotions that had pent up: anger, sadness, loss, frustration, and oddly enough, relief. They talked and cuddled all day…at least until the sun went down and Mikoto's stomach growled and rumbled loud enough to shake the bed and her companion.

For the first time since the disastrous lunch break-up over six hours ago Mai smiled. Granted, it was a little tremulous but it still held humor and that's what counted.

"Guess it's time I fed you huh?"

Mikoto put on her huge puppy dog eyes and whined piteously. "Please!"

Watery chuckles came from Mai as she untangled herself from the comforter and clinging Mikoto to head towards the kitchen, off to make ramen for her friend. Turning her head to glance at the trailing younger girl, Mai asked if Mikoto had eaten anything from lunch.

"I found your bag and the bentos but I wasn't feeling hungry. I needed to find you."

Seeing her schoolbag a little muddy but in one piece next to Mikoto's near the door and the slightly beaten bento bag on the counter that had held the two girls' lunch for today, Mai felt a warmth blossom in her chest and on her cheeks.

"Thank you Mikoto."

The shorter girl just smiled at her older companion.

"I can always wait for Mai's cooking because it's the best and worth waiting for."

Mai's chuckle was stronger at Mikoto's words.

'Not _exactly_ what I was thanking you for but I guess it's ok.'

Shucking the outer vest of her school uniform, leaving her only in the tan skirt and white shirt, Mai began to move about the kitchen grabbing all the ingredients she would need for ramen. Mikoto's golden eyes got huge and began to sparkle when she recognized what Mai was making.

So overwhelmed was Mikoto by happiness that she glomped onto Mai, rubbing her face in the convenient fluffy 'pillows' and repeating over and over again how much she loved Mai.

With every declaration of affection from this peculiar girl Mai felt more and more like herself and happier than she had been in awhile. She saved Mai with her words, her presence, and her love ever since they met. Mai returned the hug before turning Mikoto around and pushing the girl towards the low set table to wait. A short time later, Mai came in carrying two bowls of ramen; one huge and deep, the other smaller by half.

Guess who got which bowl.

Solemnly, Mikoto brought her hands together, "Itadikimasu" before digging in. Finished in record time, Mikoto looked over at Mai to see how she was faring. Mai was eating slower that usual and all too soon she put down her chopsticks and pushed her half full bowl towards the golden eyed girl sitting across from her. No matter how delicious the ramen looked, Mikoto made no move towards it until she made sure Mai was alright.

"Mai…you should eat more."

Mai smiled softly. "The rest is for you Mikoto. I still don't feel my best so I'm not going to finish it."

Mikoto frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Mai just shook her head. "Mikoto, eat. I'll be fine, in fact, I probably have you to thank for being here, otherwise I wouldn't have eaten at all."

Mikoto still looked worried. With a sigh, Mai got up from her place at the table opposite Mikoto and moved to sit behind the girl. Opening her legs to run parallel Mikoto's and wrapping her arms around a very toned waist while lying her chin on the right shoulder in front of her, Mai cuddled close to the frozen swordswoman.

"Thank you for caring Mikoto but really, I can't eat anymore and I know you haven't eaten since breakfast so it's ok to finish the rest of the ramen."

Mikoto unfroze enough to nod and reach for the small bowl and her chopsticks. Mai didn't let go though, so Mikoto ate slower to avoid getting food all over Mai…and if she was honest with herself, she wanted to prolong her stay in Mai's unexpected embrace. The soft puffs of warm air along her neck raised the tiny hairs on her nape and brought color to her face but Mikoto didn't mind as she finished the food.

When the last noodle was slurped up and the last bit of soup sipped from the bottom of the bowl, Mai released Mikoto to put the dishes in the sink. She would take care of them later; she wasn't really feeling up to chores tonight.

"Mikoto go get ready for a bath and I'll join you so I can wash your back."

Excited about taking a bath with Mai, Mikoto nodded and bounded off to grab her towel, shampoo and pajamas (read: T-shirt and panties). Mai found Mikoto pulling off her school uniform, training bra, and panties as she gathered the supplies and dashed to the bathroom to fill the tub with warm water. Mai followed at a slower pace, having discarded her own school uniform, much more substantial bra, and panties. The tub had just reached the right level and Mikoto turned it off before setting up two stools as Mai walked in.

"You're first Mikoto!"

Sighing playfully, Mikoto sat naked on the stool and waited for the first bucked of water to be dumped over her head. She wasn't disappointed.

"COLD!!"

Mai just giggled as she started applying shampoo to Mikoto's loose hair and scrubbing her scalp.

"Sorry, but you were daydreaming for a moment there."

Mai didn't sound sorry at all! "Care to tell me what was going through your head?"

Considering she was thinking about how pretty Mai was, Mikoto blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Hmm…"

Mai looked like she wanted to push but decided not to ask as she rinsed the black hair under her fingers free of shampoo suds and moved on to scrubbing the smaller girl's back. Another bucket of water, this time warmer, freed Mikoto from the lingering dirt and bubbles on her skin and she switched seats with the kneeling Mai.

The swordswoman's hand stayed very gentle as they ran through silky red hair and over soft creamy skin. Soon both girls settled with a cathartic sigh into the hot water filling the tub, soaking away their tensions for the moment. After a few minutes of separately lounging in the water, Mikoto moved closer to snuggle against Mai.

"Mai feeling better?"

Violet eyes smiled into olden ones and an arm cradled the younger girl closer. "All thanks to you Mikoto."

"Good!"

They stayed in for a while longer but when the water started to cool down, Mai thought it would be a good idea to get out so they wouldn't catch cold. Without mishap they toweled dry and put on their favorite sleepwear. Throwing all the dirty clothes into the hamper and putting their bathroom supplies away, Mai and Mikoto then went to get some rest after such an emotional day.

The two beds were slightly apart and even though Mikoto always started out in her own bed near the window, by morning light she was always found twinned around Mai in the older girl's bed. Tonight Mai stopped Mikoto from attempting yet again to sleep in her lonely bed, wanting to feel warmth from someone who loves her.

"Would you sleep with me tonight Mikoto?"

A big smile was her answer along with a very firm nod. Mai smiled at Mikoto's enthusiasm and climbed under the covers of her bed followed closely by the other girl. The moment Mai turned out the bedside lam after setting the alarm for school tomorrow; Mikoto plastered herself to Mai's body. Mai was lying on her back with her right arm thrown above her head and her left arm wrapped tight around Mikoto's shoulders. Mikoto had thrown her left leg over Mai's two straight ones, almost straddling the older girl, and twinned both her arms around the waist in front of her while her head was comfortable in it's favorite place nestled against Mai's breasts.

And they slept…though they did tend to shuffle around a bit in their sleep…just a bit…

Mikoto's long shirt now ended just below her breasts, exposing her white panties, toned abdomen, and bare legs since the covers have long since been kicked to the floor. The left bare leg had moved to nudge between Mai's legs which had opened enough for the wandering appendage of Mikoto's to take up residence there. Mikoto now lay more fully on top of Mai.

Mai's yellow pajama top had ridden up like Mikoto's but the reason had more to do with the fact that Mikoto's arms had journeyed north from their previous place around Mai's waist. They now held onto the older girl just below her substantial bosom, and every time Mai's chest went up on an inhale, tantalizing peeks could be seen of her large chest. Mai's own arm had moved to hold Mikoto around her waist and her fingers were splayed just below the younger girl's breasts.

The change in positions, however slight, now created some interesting feelings in the still sleeping girls. Every time Mikoto shifted her legs a delicious friction would cause both girls to sigh and lightly moan as their centers were brushed against by each other's legs. Whenever that happened, Mai's hand on Mikoto's upper abdomen would scrap fingernails softly across the bare skin causing goosebumps to appear and Mikoto's nipples to harden slightly.

The cat-like girl would always let out a stronger breath every time that happened which in turn blew over Mai's breasts causing her nipples to harden and moan to escape. The cycle would continue sometimes with small variations. Mai's hand might wander further up Mikoto's torso before dragging her nails over sensitive skin, which then caused Mikoto to not only expel a heavier breath but to also lick her lips, bringing her tongue in contact with the soft skin of Mai's breast near her hard nipple.

This continued for quite awhile, both girls believing it was just a dream until one particular hard push between their legs awoke both of them with the louder vocal sounds they made. Mai's sleepy voice brought Mikoto's glowing golden eyes up to her flashing violet ones.

"Miko-to?"

"Mai."

The movement of Mikoto's dark crowned head caused shivers to fun down Mai's spine and a small gasp to be let loose because her breasts were feeling really electrified from the constant stimulation all night.

"Mi-ko-to…"

Mai couldn't finish whatever she wanted to say because her fingernails once again scrapped lightly over the underside of Mikoto's less ample bosom, jerking the smaller girl with the foreign sensation and bringing her left leg against Mai's center again while her head rubbed over her favorite 'pillows' once more. Both girls were now wide awake and breathing hard with eyes locked onto each other.

Mai tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath and brought her right arm down and over to try and put some distance between her and Mikoto; but the younger girl had other plans. Mikoto wanted more of this delicious feeling and to see what Mai tasted like.

With golden eyes glowing even brighter, Mikoto opened her mouth to lick and take Mai's left breast into her mouth to suck and nip, fulfilling part of her need to taste Mai. The right arm that was supposed to help separate the two girls turned traitor and instead brought them closer by pushing Mikoto's head deeper against her left breast as Mai let out the loudest sound either had made yet.

"Aahh!"

The noise from Mai and her thrown back head with closed eyes triggered something within Mikoto and excited her to no end. Sucking and biting a little harder, Mikoto also brought her left hand up to touch Mai's other breast. Scrapping her nails over the soft skin then squeezing a little, Mikoto imitated what Mai's hand was beginning to do to her own much smaller breasts. Mai kept on making small but intense noise and soon Mikoto joined her, stimulated by Mai's hand on her chest rolling her hard nipples and tugging while massaging tender flesh.

In the back of her throat Mikoto growled into Mai's breast throwing the older girl's head back with a small scream and legs into a bent position with her feet flat on the bed. This caused Mikoto to rear back and let out a much louder yell because with her left leg still inside of Mai's thighs when the orange haired girl bent her legs, Mikoto was shoved forward up Mai's body right in the center of her panties.

Mai's violet gaze took in the lithe figure above her with black hair wildly array and mouth open, panting, showing sharp incisors and the tongue that had just been bathing her breasts and neck with wet suckling kisses. Mikoto came down from the unexpected high and looked down at Mai. Orange hair completely, attractively, disheveled; violet eyes wide and dark with pleasure; and breast bare to the moonlight streaming in through the open shad of the window, Mai looked good enough to eat…and that is what Mikoto would try to do.

Golden eyes riveted on violet, Mikoto reached out to grab the yellow top in her way and pulled it over Mai's head before flinging it to the floor.

"Mai."

The look on Mikoto's face as the younger girl stared at her from waist to face caused electricity to arc through the nerves in all the regions the feral eyes fell upon. Reaching up with her right hand to cup Mikoto's cheek, Mai wanted to make sure this is what Mikoto wanted.

"Mikoto. Are you sure?"

Face completely serious, Mikoto rubbed against Mai's palm like a cat before giving it a long lick and kiss.

"Mikoto wants Mai. She's always wanted to be near Mai and love her."

Stopping for a moment, Mikoto took Mai's hand from her face and just held it while her own right hand went to Mai's cheek in a mirror of what the older girl had done to her.

"Does Mai want Mikoto?"

The roughened hand was so warm and gentle. Mai closed her eyes for a moment making sure that this is what she wanted. There was a resounding yes throughout her entire being. Opening her eyes and locking onto Mikoto, Mai laid a kiss on the swordswoman's palm before trailing her fingers all the way up the other girl's right arm and down to the hem of the long shirt the younger girl wore as pajamas. Left hand joined by the right, Mai drew the shirt up and off of Mikoto, leaving her naked except for the white panties.

Mai's fingers then trailed from the waistband of Mikoto's underwear to cradle her face, leaving behind quivering muscles and skin laden with goosebumps.

"Mai wants Mikoto…" Bringing Mikoto's face down for their first real kiss, Mai finished what she wanted to say.

"Mai Loves Mikoto."

And they kissed…among many other things for the rest of the night. Many of which would have caused the neighbors to complain if they hadn't very thick walls and a bedroom in the corner of the building. The last thing Mai did before joining an exhausted but oh so satisfied Mikoto in slumberland was to turn off the alarm clock.

"I figure I have at least one day where I don't have to go to school or work and have Mikoto to keep me company."

Mai then curled up with Mikoto in their newest favorite position and slept the best sleep she's ever had since her parents passed away, feeling completely safe, secure, and most of all loved.

"I love you Mikoto."

"Hmm…Mai…"

All was right in the land of Fuka Academy.

----

Two days later, after school, many of their friends dropped by to make sure Mai was alright and by default Mikoto as well.

"Mai!"

Natsuki was the one chosen to knock on the door as Shizuru, Nao, Chie, and Aoi waited behind her.

"Oi! Mai! Mikoto!"

Natsuki quit knocking, turning to give a worried look to Shizuru who frowned in sympathy. Chie put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and gave a light squeeze in comfort.

"Didn't Mai give you a spare key to get in if you needed to?"

The emerald eyed girl nodded and pulled out her bike key chain from a pocket in her leather biker suit that she had changed into as soon as school let out for the weekend. Going back to the door, she unlocked it and motioned the others to stay out there in the hall.

"I don't think we should all go in."

The others nodded and watched Natsuki disappear behind the door and close it.

Not five seconds later a red faced Natsuki bolted out the door and slammed it shut!

As she stood there leaning against the door with her eyes darting around and breathing heavily, the others were looking at her and each other in concern.

"Natsuki…what's wrong?"

Shizuru reached out to cup the still very red cheek, bringing wide emerald eyes to a halt on her own russet ones. Natsuki's mouth opened and closed a few times before anything coherent could come out.

"Mai…Mikoto…they…!"

"Deep breath Natsuki."

She struggled a bit but the ex Ice HiME managed to calm her breathing…not her blush though which was still showing no signs of fading anytime soon.

"You remember what we had talked about two days ago?"

At Shizuru's nod, Natsuki continued. "We…don't need to help Mikoto…at all!"

It took but a moment before a sly smirk appeared on Shizuru's face.

"Poor Natsuki! All embarrassed because she walked in and saw Mai and Mikoto together. Really dear, after what we do every night I'm surprised you still get embarrassed so easily! Hohoho!

The red in Natsuki's face spread throughout her entire body at Shizuru's words. The red soon transformed into a more purplish hue at the widening eyes and smirks on the faces of the girls in front of her. That coupled with the laughter from all except her almost made Natsuki faint from the massive amount of blood rushing to her head in the form of blushing and irritated throbbing veins showing her displeasure.

"Sh-SHIZURU!!"

----

And that's all folks!! My first Mai-HiME one-shot! I'm so proud that I could just burst out into dance and song!!;p

You all know the drill…READ AND REVIEW!! If I'm happy, you're happy:)

Seriously, let me know what you think!

Till Next Time,

ToaR


End file.
